Camp Pangaea
by Kassie143
Summary: Everything was normal, and then just like that I'm spending my summer at a camp with a jerk from grade school who grew up to be hot! And my sister has it out for that cute British guy? What on Earth is going on here!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers, I have come up with yet another idea for a story. I know, I know, I have too many already. Well get over it because there are probably going to be many more in the future! Muahahahaha! Anyway I hope you all enjoy this story and please leave a review telling me what you thought and I shall see you all in the next chapter!_

* * *

><p><em>Summer camp<em>.

Those two terrible words echoed through my head as I stared out the backseat window of my mom's silver tundra truck on the way to the airport. Only a few days after school had officially ended for the year, my parents dropped the bomb that I would be spending my summer vacation in the middle of North Dakota at some place called Camp Pangaea. I_ would_ have been excited… if only I hadn't already planned out my entire summer with my friends. The **_only_** upside was that I got my hair re-dyed to a gorgeous burgundy color and that my friends threw me going away party, since I wouldn't be able to do any of the things we'd all had planned.

"Kassie!" My mom's yelling barely reached my ears through my headphones. I shot a look to her and took out one ear bud. "Yeah mom?" I asked, noticing that we were parked and ready to head into the enormous building. "We're here, now get out of the car and get your bags."

I dropped out of the truck and jumped into the bed of the vehicle to retrieve my two suitcases, one of which had Hatsune Miku and the rest of the Vocaloid group on it, while the other sported the Walking Dead cast and various zombies, because they were something that every sixteen year old needed. Needless to say, those suitcases were only one of the many bribes it took to get me to leave without kicking and screaming the whole ride.

As we walked through the airport to the terminal, my dad spoke up, "Oh, Kassie, we almost forgot to mention, the Jones family's son is going to be attending camp with you, and he's meeting us at the gate."

I stopped dead in my tracks and my light brown eyes widened in disbelief. "Please don't tell me you're talking about that one kid from when I was in elementary."

"Yup! That exact same one!" My mom smiled.

Immediately, I dropped my luggage and booked it back the way we came, only to be captured not even ten feet into my escape and thrown mercilessly over my father's shoulder. "Put me down! I'm not going anywhere that jerk is!" I yelled, wiggling and flailing as I desperately tried to escape his grip, but to no avail.

Mom picked up my suitcases and pulled them along while Dad continued to carry me against my will until we got to the baggage claim and had to go through security. He put me down at last and we passed through security with ease before heading to one of the many airport shops to stock up on snacks for the flight.

"So, Kassie, why don't you like Alfred? He's grown up, and he's probably really cute." My mom asked, giving me a wink with the last part.

"I don't care how attractive he may have become, I still don't like him."

"But why?"

"Because he's a narcissistic ass who constantly teased me. He was the most annoying kid in my class and I had to deal with him for five years! I thought I had finally gotten rid of him when we moved, but now I have to deal with him yet again!"

"How was he narcissistic?"

"He constantly talked about no one but _'me, me, me,' _and he even called himself 'the hero'." I said with a disgusted growl, taking another angry bite from my Taco Bell quesarito.

"Well, maybe he's changed over the years? Maybe now he's a quiet little bookworm who enjoys the opera." My dad suggested with a grin.

"PFT, I doubt it! People don't really change like that, Dad."

"And just how do you know that, hmm?"

"Because…" I finished my lunch and got up to throw the trash away, "Frozen said so."

It was now only a half hour before my flight to North Dakota took off, so it was time to head to the boarding gate; I thought about my friends here in California and all the fun they would be having without me as I trudged towards the gate with my carry-on. Suddenly, I heard someone scream my name, and as my head shot up, I spotted a tall boy who looked to be around seventeen. He had blonde hair with a cowlick and glasses that sat in front of gorgeous blue eyes.

He ran over to me and my parents with a large smile on his face, and I was just seconds away from booking it in the other direction before he picked me up in a hug and spun me around. "Dudette! I haven't seen you since elementary!" He yelled happily.

"If you don't put me down you won't be seeing anything ever again!"

He quickly put me down and I stumbled into my dad from dizziness. "So how have you guys been over the years? Kassie seems to have changed a bit from the last time I saw her." He asked my parents as he playfully ruffled my hair.

I glared at him as I fixed my hair and stood next to Dad while Alfred and my parents talked. "Oh, Kassie, our flight leaves in ten minutes! We better get on the plane."

"Okay, bye Mom, bye Dad. I'll see you at the end of summer." I hugged my parent's goodbye and Alfred spoke up to them, "And don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Thompson, I, the hero, shall keep your daughter safe from harm!" Alfred yelled as he grabbed my wrist.

"Oh and Kassie, the best part about this ride is that we get to sit next to each other!"

"What?!"

And with that, he pulled me along into the plane and to our seats. Thankfully he let me have the window seat so I could look out the window during the ride. After a couple of minutes the plane took off and the long three hour flight began.

**-3 HOURS LATER-**

After three long, excruciating hours of hearing Alfred talk about himself, our plane had finally landed in North Dakota. Alfred had quickly exited the plane and I lazily followed behind him. We got our bags and waited outside for a shuttle to come pick us up and take us up into the mountains. It took about fifteen minutes of waiting for the shuttle, but once it arrived the driver put our bags in the back and we were off and up into the mountains.

During the drive I listened to my music and texted Mom and Dad that we had landed safely and were now on our way to the campsite. Thankfully we were allowed to keep our phones so I could update my parents about once a week and tell my friends about things that happened. That is, if I was lucky enough to find service.

After about an hour of driving, we finally arrived at the campsite. Alfred jumped out of the shuttle almost as soon as it stopped and our driver got our bags for us. I thanked him and followed Alfred up a small hill, catching sight of a beautiful lake along the way, and the crimson rays of the sun shining down on the clear water just made it the perfect picture.

Alfred had noticed that I'd stopped and yelled for me to keep moving; I looked at him and grunted in irritation, but continued to follow him without punching him. When we reached the top of the hill I saw a large amount of campers and to my dismay they all looked right at Alfred and I when he yelled at the top of his lungs that 'the hero had arrived'.

"Shut up you git, nobody cares!" I heard someone yell, and it sounded like they had a British accent. I looked at Alfred and tried to keep in my laughter; unfortunately I failed and let out a snort. Alfred looked at me I pursed my lips together in another attempt to keep my laughter in. He asked if something was wrong when my face had turned all red, and once that happened I burst like a bubble and laughed.

Alfred looked down at me, a tiny bit of shock on his face and a faint hint of pink in his cheeks. After about a minute of laughing I had finally calmed down, and soon after we heard the shrill cry of an air horn. A booming voice rang through the air and everyone turned towards what looked like the mess hall only to see a tall, muscular man with short, scruffy brown hair. He spoke with what sounded like an Italian accent through a blow horn and looked out at the campers.

"Hello campers! My name is Julius, and I am the director of this camp! This man next to me is Torvald, and he is the assistant director. Now, before you go off and find your cabins, we need to go over some rules. One, no smoking or drinking of any kind, naturally. You're all too young for that, anyways. Two, no boys allowed in the girls cabins and vice versa, just on the decks. Three, no one is allowed outside of their cabins after midnight. Four, if any of these rules are broken you will be sent home. And lastly, for god sakes, have fun! Now, the cabin assignment sheets are posted on the windows of the mess hall. Boys are one through six and girls are seven through twelve! Now go find your cabins and get ready for dinner!"

Julius sent us off and everyone went flocking towards the mess hall. I waited until it cleared out a bit and looked for my name on the sheet. I was in cabin eight; thankfully there was a map of the camp next to the cabin sheets so it wasn't hard for me to find. I made my way up to my cabin and found it after about ten minutes of walking; I walked onto the deck and opened the door to go inside.

The cabin was one large room with three bunk beds, each in its own corner and then a connected bathroom with a shower. When I walked in I was met with five other faces. One bounced up to me and smiled. She had shoulder length blonde hair and bright green eyes. "Hi, my name is Bella. And those four over there are Natalia, Lili, Elizabeta, and Michelle. What might your name be?"

"My name's Kassie, it's nice to meet you all." I said with a smile

Elizabeta stood and fixed the dress she was wearing. "There's a top bunk open if you want it."

"Okay, I'm cool with the top bunk."

I tossed my suitcases onto the top bunk that was closest to the back and was next to a window. I unpacked and chatted with my cabin mates until dinner, and then we all walked down together. Just as we were entering the mess hall I felt someone grab my wrist and start to pull me. I looked at my captor and met a pair of blue eyes "What do you want, Alfred?" I asked with a bored tone.

"You're sitting with me and some of my friends whether you like it or not." He looked up and spoke to my cabin mates, "Sorry, ladies, but I'll be stealing her for the evening; you can have her back when it's light out."

Alfred pulled me away from my new friends and to a table that had four other guys sitting at it. He sat me down in a chair between him and a blonde man with green eyes and oddly large eyebrows. "Dudes, this is Kassie. Kassie, this is Matthew, Antonio, Francis, and Arthur."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all." I said with a small smile.

"Ohonhonhon bonjour Mon Cheri, might I say you are as beautiful as the sunset over a white sandy beach." Francis said to me with a wink.

"Oh um…thank you I guess."

"Be quiet frog, no one wants to hear anything that comes out of your mouth." Arthur replied with an agitated look.

"You're just jealous because she likes me better you brainless Brit!"

"Who would like you? You're a perverted frog that tries to molest anyone he sees!"

Arthur and Francis continued to argue and Antonio looked over to me with a smile. "Sorry about them chica, they always act like that."

"So Kassie, how do you and Alfred know each other?" Matthew asked.

"The dudette and I went to the same elementary school!" Alfred interrupted.

"He wasn't asking you, you git!"

"Yes, Alfred and I did go to the same elementary school. We were in the same class from kindergarten to fifth grade but then my family and I moved to California for my dad's work." I finished.

As time passed, we all had gotten our dinner and we all chatted until it was time to go get changed for the nightly campfire. I walked back to my cabin and changed into blue jeans and a red long sleeve shirt with white shoes.

I looked into the bathroom mirror and brushed my hair to make my look perfect, and as I finished fixing myself up I heard creaking coming from the floorboards. I hadn't moved and I would have noticed if someone had come into the cabin. I looked into the bunk room and it was black except for the small hint of light from the moon.

I looked at the bunk that was under mine and thought I saw something, I inched closer and continued to look. Suddenly I heard a quick scream and someone jumped up and shined a flashlight under their face; I screamed and clutched my chest, my breath hitched.

I then heard laughing and someone spoke, "I hope you guys saw that reaction, I've been waiting all day to get that on video!" I looked at the person with realization, I knew that voice! I ran to the light switch and flipped it on. "Ashley?! What the hell are you doing here and scaring the absolute shit out of me?!"

Ashley grinned and turned off the camera she was holding. "Hi there baby sister, did you miss me?"

"Again, what the hell?!"

Suddenly someone burst through the door and I noticed that it was Arthur. "Kassie are you alright?! I heard screaming!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Ashley. "Kassie, you look different."

"That's because you're looking at my older sister, not me." I responded and walked next to Ashley. Arthur looked at me and then at her and then back at me. "Are you two twins or something?" He asked.

"No, considering the fact that she's three years older than me." It was true that Ashley and I looked a lot alike but she had a redder color in her hair and blue eyes, and I was a couple centimeters taller than her. "Yet we got that a lot before she graduated and became a famous YouTuber. Now will you please tell me why you're here?" I looked at her and she finally answered.

"Well, I needed to take a break from making videos, so I came up here and now I'm a camp counselor!"

"You're a camp counselor? That's awesome! Ever since you moved to Florida I never get to see you."

"Yup, and now you're stuck with me for the whole summer. Also, I'll be vlogging the whole time while we're here."

"Alright, loves, let's get down to the campfire, everyone is probably wondering where we are." Arthur said with a small smile. Ashley and I agreed and the three of us left the cabin to go down to the camp fire and roast marshmallows.

The campfire ended when the clock struck ten and everyone headed back to their cabins. I bid my sister farewell and went back with my five new friends. I got ready for bed and climbed onto the top bunk, staring at the ceiling I thought to myself, _'First I get to be reunited with a guy I can't stand and now I find out my sister is a camp counselor. What's next? I get kidnapped and forced into a princess dress?'_

I sighed and rolled onto my side._ 'This is definitely going to be an interesting summer.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello my lovely readers! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and that you will like this one even more! I am going to try and update as much as I can before school starts. I would appreciate if you all left reviews telling me what you thought, criticism is encouraged. Now I'm going to stop typing so you all can start reading, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to peek up over the mountains as I exited the wonderful world of dream land. I was slowly starting to actually wake up but was rudely awakened by the loud sound of dancing and 'N Sync music. Suddenly our lights were on and several of the counselors were prancing through our cabin, shaking us to make us wake up.<p>

Elizabeta threw her pillow at them and Natalia nearly strangled one of them, but after a minute of ridiculous loudness the counselors left to go disturb some other unfortunate cabin. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes open, starting to get out of bed, but not being used to sleeping high up, I forgot that the ground wasn't there and fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

I groaned in pain as Bella helped me up. I checked the time on my phone and it was seven in the morning; breakfast was at seven thirty. I trudged into the bathroom to get ready while my friends woke up, and after my hair and makeup were done I chose to wear shorts and a black poncho shirt that said Bonjour with my usual black and white low top converse.

I waited for the rest of my friends and we walked down to the mess hall together. We got our food and talked about the dreams we had; Elizabeta dreamed about beating this guy named Gilbert with a stick, Bella dreamt about waffles, Lili dreamt about an army of bunnies, Natalia dreamt about her brother, and Michelle dreamt about being back home on her island.

"So, what did you dream about Kassie?" Elizabeta asked me.

"Well… I dreamt about this one guy back in California. He goes to my school, and I have the biggest crush on him. His name is Nick and he's a football player. Anyway, my sister and I were at a house party for one of our mom's friends and I saw that he was there. I've only talked to him a few times since we had English together and we got paired up sometimes but back to my dream. So about an hour had passed and I was just with my sister the whole time, and then I see him and he looks at me. He smiles but then gets pulled away by this other girl, she keeps trying to talk to him but he isn't interested. He keeps looking at me and then he ditches the girl to come sit next to me. We talk and we spend the rest of the day with each other. Then once it's time for me to leave he stops me as I'm walking to the car and he asks me on a date and of course I say yes, then just as I'm about to get into the car he stops me again and kisses me! We look at each other and he says something but I can't hear it, and then I woke up."

"Ooh la la! Sounds like you were sleeping peacefully." Bella teased as the other four laughed.

"I was, that is until the stupid counselors barged in blasting music and woke me up."

A couple minutes passed, and Julius got everyone's attention from where he stood at the front of the mess hall, speaking through a microphone. "Good morning campers! How are you all feeling this fine morning?" The campers replied and Julius smiled. "Good, good. Now for today's agenda, Torvald and I have distributed you all into six groups. These groups are going to be the people that you spend half of the day with. Now, there are classes that we have for you and each group will go to these classes throughout the day. The group sheets are on the wall outside of the mess hall, you all may go check which group you're in when you are done with your breakfast and have everything cleaned up. Also, I have decided to make a little challenge during free time for the summer. Somewhere hidden deep in the forest there is a giant treehouse. You all may search if you like and whoever finds it needs to come back to get me and bring me to it and then I shall give you a key to open it and you shall have all access to it. Now some of you may be thinking, a tree house? That doesn't sound fun at all. On the contrary my campers, this treehouse is equipped with lots of amazing and fun things which you shall find out if you can find the treehouse. Now I shall see you all throughout the day and at the campfire, that is all."

Julius went back to his seat and continued eating; as for the campers, they all talked amongst their tables, wondering which group they would be in and who they would be with. As for myself, I didn't really care as long as I wasn't with Alfred. So I finished my breakfast, cleaned all of my stuff up, and went to go see which group I was in.

There were six sheets of paper and the groups were made up of colors, the group colors were red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. I skimmed each sheet until I found my name, I was in red group. My friends came out of the mess hall soon after and each of them was in a different group except for Bella, she was in red group with me.

We soon heard an announcement from over an intercom saying for everyone to report to the volleyball courts to meet up with the rest of their teams and meet the counselors that would be watching over the groups for the summer.

Everyone headed to the volleyball courts and six groups of three counselors stood in different areas of the sandy court. Bella and I went over to the red group and I saw Ashley standing between two others, wearing a red bandana around her neck.

"Ash, you're a counselor for the red group?" I asked her.

"Naturally! Red _is_ my favorite color. And it looks like you're in my group. Oh, this is going to be fun!" She replied with a smirk.

I waited and talked with Bella until everyone got into their groups, I saw that Alfred wasn't in my group so I let out a sigh of relief. Aside from knowing Bella, in our group I also knew Francis, Antonio (who had introduced me to Gilbert of course), Arthur, and Matthew. Suddenly one our three counselors spoke up and said. "Wait, we're missing someone."

"Sorry I'm late! The hero had to go do something really quick!"

My head shot up and a look of horror was spread across my face. '_You have got to be kidding me_!' I thought to myself as Alfred ran up to the group and stood right next to me. He threw his arm around me and said with a smile. "Kassie, isn't this great? We're in the same group! Now we can be together all day!"

I limply hung my head and stared at the sand as I wept silently. Shortly after, our counselors passed out bandanas to each of us and we were off to our first class of the day. While walking I caught up with my sister and angrily whispered in her ear. "I don't know how or why but I believe that this was your doing."

"And what would my doing be exactly?" She asked with a smile.

"Making it so Alfred was in the same group as me!"

"Maybe I did it, maybe I didn't. You shall never know!" She yelled and ran away laughing evilly.

The day had gone by and we were at our last class for the day; since this was the first day each class was only a half hour long so our instructors could introduce the class and themselves. We had five classes in total which consisted of art, archery, canoeing, cooking, and dance, with lunch after archery of course.

We were at our last class, which was dance (which was of course in an awesome dance studio), and the instructor introduced herself. "Good afternoon campers, my name is Tasha and I will be your dance teacher for the summer. Throughout the summer I will teach you all different types of dance, such as line, salsa, waltz, flamenco, hip hop, and ball room. We will start off with a warm up each class to get our muscles stretched out and so we can be ready to dance. Now that I've introduced myself, I have a question for all of you. Do any of you like to or know how to dance?"

In that moment Ashley cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and started walking across the room. "I know someone that can dance quite well." I suddenly got stiff and I saw her looking at me. "Who? I'd like to know who they are and see what they can do." Tasha asked.

"She's right here." Ashley said as she put her arm around me.

"Kassie? Is that so?" Tasha asked.

"N-no I don't know what she's talking about, I-I don't dance." I said, hoping for Tasha to forget about it.

"Then where did all of those ribbons and trophies in your room come from, hmm?" Ashley asked, her tone wry.

"Look, I don't dance and I am leaving it at that. Now I need to talk to you!" I grabbed Ashley's wrist and dragged her outside and behind the building. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked angrily.

"What? I'm just trying to get you to dance again."

"Ash I haven't danced since…the accident."

"So you broke your leg during a competition, so what? You can just get back on the horse when you heal."

"It wasn't just a competition! It was the finals for one of the biggest dance competitions in the country and I completely embarrassed myself!"

"Kassie, it's been two years since then. I know that you still love to dance because I've seen you dancing in your room and you were just as good as before the accident."

"When did you see me?!"

"Let's not talk about that._ Anyway, _I know that you still love to dance. You're just scared to dance in front of people because that experience has been burned into your brain."

I looked at Ashley for a moment, hating the fact that she was right. That day had haunted me and I couldn't leave it in the past; I slumped in defeat. "I hate it when you're right."

Ashley chuckled and we headed back inside. "Is everything all right girls?" Tasha asked, a bit worried.

"Yes, Tasha, everything's fine."

Class had ended and now it was free time. Just as I was about to leave I was stopped by Tasha. "Kassie, are you positive that everything is alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. And it's true that I have ribbons and trophies and that I love to dance."

"Will I be able to see you dance other than what I teach you in my class?"

"Possibly, I just need to get used to dancing in front of people again."

"Well why don't you go get changed into something that you can dance in and you can use the studio. You must be a little rusty."

"Really? Thank you, I'll be right back."

I left to my cabin and changed into dance shorts and dance shoes, keeping my shirt since it was loose and easy to move in. I went back to the dance studio and met Tasha at the door. "I'm going to keep the door unlocked and go do some things. The stereo is in the corner and you can play almost any song that you want. Now when you're done lock the door and try not to break anything or hurt yourself."

"Alright, thanks Tasha!"

Tasha left and I closed the door, though I left about an inch or two open so I could get fresh air. I put on Beautiful Soul by Jessie McCartney and did my warm ups for about ten minutes. After I stretched out my muscles I walked over to the stereo and played Me and You by Cassie.

I looked in the mirror and danced to the song, having total confidence in myself. But what I didn't know was that someone was watching me, well more like a crowd. Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio watched me through the crack in the door and were taken back at my dancing.

"So graceful."

"Beautiful."

"Awesome."

The three said as I danced. The song ended and I sat on the floor to catch my breath. I smiled to myself. "I haven't danced like that in a long time. Heh, I still got it." Suddenly the three burst through the door and nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Mon amie your dancing was beautiful."

"It vas just as awesome as me!"

"It was absolutely amazing chica!"

I looked at the three men, dumbstruck, and asked slightly panicked. "H-How long have you guys been here?"

"About five minutes after you started your stretching; we're sorry we watched you without you knowing, we just didn't want you to stop." Antonio replied with a light hint of pink in his cheeks. "Well you all need to get out so I can lock up and go back to my cabin."

I turned off the stereo and the lights, pushed the three boys out of the building and locked the door. "Now if you all will excuse me, I will be in my cabin."

I quickly made my way to my cabin and changed out of my dance clothes. It was only four and dinner was at six thirty, so I grabbed my phone and plugged in my earbuds, streaming loud music into my ears. I walked out of my cabin and decided to go exploring. I walked for about ten minutes and came across a river that led to the lake.

I walked along the small pier and sat at the edge, and looking out over the river, one of my favorite songs came on my shuffle, Hold On by Good Charlotte, so I sang along.

"_This world  
>This world is cold<br>But you don't  
>You don't have to go<br>You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely,  
>And no one seems to care<br>You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
>This pain you cannot bear<em>

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
>And we all have the same things to go through<p>

Hold on if you feel like letting go  
>Hold on it gets better than you know<p>

Your days  
>You say they're way too long<br>And your nights  
>You can't sleep at all<br>Hold on  
>And you're not sure what you're waiting for,<br>But you don't want to no more  
>And you're not sure what you're looking for,<br>But you don't want to no more

_But we all bleed the same way as you do  
>And we all have the same things to go through<em>

Hold on if you feel like letting go  
>Hold on it gets better than you know<br>Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
>Don't stop searching, it's not over<br>Hold on

What are you looking for?  
>What are you waiting for?<br>Do you know what you're doing to me?  
>Go ahead,<br>What are you waiting for?

Hold on if you feel like letting go  
>Hold on it gets better than you know<br>Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
>Don't stop searching, it's not over<br>Hold on if you feel like letting go  
>Hold on it gets better than you know<br>Hold on"

I took out my headphones and as a breeze of cool air swept past me, suddenly I heard someone talking behind me. "You have very pretty voice miss."

I turned around and saw a tall man that wore a big coat and a scarf. Was he insane? I was hot in my shorts and tank top! "Oh thank you, my mom's a singer so naturally."

The man smiled and I offered for him to sit down next to me. "So what's your name? I haven't met you yet."

"My name is Ivan, I'm sure you know my sister Natalia."

"Oh, so you're her brother?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Ah well I'm Kassie, it's nice to meet you, Ivan."

I smiled and we shook hands; we talked for a little bit about our lives and shared a few laughs. All of a sudden Ivan got stiff and stood. "I am sorry Kassie but I need to leave now, it was nice talking with you!"

Ivan ran away into the trees and I soon saw Natalia. "Big brother where are you?" She looked in my direction and waved. "Hi Kassie!"

"Hi." I yelled back.

She then ran off, back in search of Ivan. "Bye!"

I spent the rest of free time by myself in my cabin with my music and a book, Alice in Zombieland. Dinner came and went and so did the camp fire; I went to sleep as soon as I got back to the cabin because Julius said that he had something special planned for us in the morning, so we needed all the rest we could get.

It wasn't hard for me to fall asleep so the morning would come quicker than I had expected. '_What's going to happen tomorrow_?' I wondered. I slowly slipped into the land of dreams and let my imagination take flight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: The music I used, and will be using in future chapters, belongs to their respected owners. The same thing goes for the dances I used and are going to use. Also, if you want to see the dance that I used for this chapter you can copy and paste<strong>_ ' /watch?v=mvDkXj8du80&index=1&list=FLdL-7PFY9CWuhmyCih89utg ' _**after**_ _**the normal link**__**or if you want you can also be creative and imagine a dance that would go with the song. Now have an awesome life and I shall see you all in the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello lovelies, here is another chapter. I hope you all are liking the story so far and are going to continue reading it. Quick note, I will be starting school in a couple of days so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update but I will try as much as I can. Also, please leave a review telling me what you thought, I would really appreciate it. Now get to reading and I'll get to writing!**_

* * *

><p>The day had started off like it had yesterday, but instead of dancing and singing several of the counselors hopped throughout the cabin with blow horns. Which, of course, caused everyone on the top bunks to fall onto the floor. The counselors quickly ran out of the cabin before any of us could kill them and made their way to the next cabin.<p>

The six of us slowly got up and got ready at the same pace. Because of the three of us falling each of us had bruises on either our arms, legs, or both. In my case it was both and I had a scratch on my cheek, which I put a band aid on. The six of us walked down to the mess hall and got breakfast, which kind of hurt to eat since some of us had bit our tongues due to the falling.

While everyone ate Julius walked up to the front and got everyone's attention. "Good morning campers! Today is a little bit of a special day, as I told you all yesterday there is going to be an event today so there are no classes. Now I'm sure you're all wondering what this event is, well it involves some team work and the ability to find certain objects. That's right, today's event is a scavenger hunt! There are ten items that each group must find, all items are the same but each of the items is your team's individual color. Torvald and I have given your counselors a list of the ten items and your group must find all of the items that are also your teams color. Now for the prize for the winning team. The team that wins will have their own private little space for them and them only to hang out at and, of course, bragging rights! That is all, please try your best in this competition and good luck!"

Julius sat down and everyone finished their breakfast. After cleaning up Bella and I met up with some of our team members, with Ashley following behind me with her camera. "So today we have an event going on and it's a scavenger hunt. Unfortunately I don't get to participate but it doesn't matter to me. Besides, I have something way more fun." Ashley spoke to her camera with a smile and hushed the volume in her voice. "I found the cool tree house but no one knows except me! Well I've gotta go, the scavenger hunt's starting. See you all soon!"

Everyone gathered together in their groups and discussed what they had to find and how to find it. Travis, another counselor for red group, listed off the items that we needed to find. I wrote them down in my phone and Jenna, the last counselor for red group, said that it would be faster if we split up into teams and searched.

Since there were twelve to each group Jenna divided us into four groups of three, I unfortunately was stuck with Alfred but I was also with Antonio so it wasn't all bad. "Okay these ten items are scattered throughout camp, there is no going past the barrier line so there's obviously no items past there. The game ends at noon so everyone needs to be back by then. Now go search and make red group the champions!" Travis explained with enthusiasm.

"Come on guys! Let's go get those items!" Alfred yelled and dragged Antonio and I behind him.

He had pulled us about fifty feet into the trees before I spoke up. "OW! Alfred you're hurting me!" I yelled and the blonde immediately stopped in his tracks and let go of my wrist. "Sorry Kassie, I guess I just got a little too excited." I rubbed my wrist and accepted his apology. I pulled out my phone and we began searching for the ten items we needed.

"Okay so we need to find a stuffed rabbit, a plastic lizard, a plastic bird, a stuffed bear, a glass butterfly, a big pine cone, a heart shaped rock, a Y shaped twig, a five inch acorn, and a windup squirrel; all in our teams color. Odd items but alright." I listed off the things that we needed to find and then the three of us started searching. After about ten minutes we had found the twig and Alfred was using it as a compass type thing.

Antonio looked at my wrist and he noticed that it was still pretty red. "Is your wrist feeling okay Kassie?" He asked, sounding a bit worried. I looked at my wrist and noticed the redness. "It's a little sore but I'll be fine."

"At least let me wrap it up for you, chica." He pulled out a small roll of gauze from his pocket and wrapped it around my wrist. Alfred noticed that we had stopped and looked at the two of us with a hint of irritation. "Does that feel better?" Antonio kissed my wrist and asked with a smile.

"Yeah, a little. Thanks Antonio." I smiled back at him and Alfred yelled for us. "Come on you slow pokes! Get a move on if you want our team to win!"

"Okay okay no need to get your panties in a twist! Geez." I replied in annoyance.

Antonio and I followed behind Alfred and we searched for the items we needed, managing to find three more. We met up with Travis and gave him the items that we had. "Awesome! Now we only need the heart shaped rock and the stuffed bear!"

There was a half hour left until the game was over and all we needed was the damn rock. The group searched all over for it but to no avail; Alfred frantically ran around searching for it while Antonio and I talked.

Antonio and I had a lot in common; we both loved dancing, zombies, annoying the crap out of Alfred, and much more. The time limit had decreased to fifteen minutes and no one has yet to find the heart shaped rock. "How hard can it be to find a damn rock?!" Alfred yelled in frustration.

"Are you sure you checked everywhere Alfred?" Antonio asked.

"Yes! I'm positive I've looked everywhere and that goddamn rock is nowhere to be found!"

"Well did you check in the trees?" I asked.

Alfred stood still for a couple moments and I could feel the embarrassment radiating off of him. "That's what I thought." I continued with a smile. So for ten minutes the three of us searched all of the trees and I finally found that damn rock! There was only five minutes left until the event was over so the three of us ran to the meeting space.

As we got closer we could hear Julius and the teams counting down from ten. We ran and just as the large mass of people hit one the three of us slid into the middle of the space, revealing that we had found the last item.

"OO if only you guys were five seconds sooner! Purple group barely beat you!" Julius exclaimed.

"Well, we tried. And now I can't breathe." I panted, out of breath and tasting blood in my mouth. Purple group cheered for their victory and everyone was just about to leave but Torvald spoke up.

"Wait, purple group is missing some campers." Torvald pointed out and looked at red group. He and Julius whispered to each other and everyone went silent from their cheering. "Since all of purple group isn't here and red group has found all of the items and has a full team, red group is the winner of the scavenger hunt!" Julius announced with a smile.

Happiness surged through the campers of red group and everyone cheered; Alfred picked me up and put me on his shoulder. "We wouldn't have won if it wasn't for Kassie, she's the one who found the rock and sprinted back here!" Alfred yelled with a big smile.

"Alfred you're overreacting. Now put me down!" I yelled as my face turned red. But instead of listening to me he started chanting my name and soon the whole group was chanting my name. Talk about embarrassing, but it was also nice having people cheer for me.

Alfred put me down and everyone went to lunch. After I was done eating I cleaned up my mess and went back to my cabin to do some doodling and reading. The rest of the girls were going to be out doing their own thing so I had the cabin all to myself.

After about an hour or so I decided to go outside and do something productive, which meant listening to music and walking around the camp. So I did just that. I walked around for a bit and saw some people on the way, I ended up going to the dance studio and practicing with Tasha until dinner. I had to get comfortable dancing in front of people sooner or later and she was the perfect person to do it with.

"Kassie I never would've thought that you were that good of a dancer, I'm glad that you got comfortable so quickly because we are going to be starting salsa dancing tomorrow!" Tasha said with a smile.

"Well I was nervous beyond belief but once I finally did it the nervousness went away. And I'm glad I did because I wouldn't want this one thing ruining my whole summer." I replied as Tasha locked up the studio. We bid each other farewell and I headed to the mess hall to eat.

As I was eating with my friends Ivan came over to our table with his hands behind his back; Natalia wasn't feeling that good so she skipped out on dinner and stayed in the cabin. He stood next to me and we smiled at each other while the other girls had scared expressions. "Hello Kassie, how are you doing?"

"Hi Ivan, I'm doing well. My legs are still a little sore from sprinting for the scavenger hunt but other than that I'm good."

"That is good. And speaking of scavenger hunt I wanted to say congratulations on winning. Also, I wanted to give you this." He took his hands out from behind his back and was holding a purple teddy bear (I forgot to mention that he was in purple group.), he held it towards me and I held it.

"Oh Ivan thank you but is it okay if I keep this?"

"Da, I ask counselor and he says it is okay."

"Well in that case, I love it. Thank you."

I stood from my seat and hugged the Russian, he was taken aback by the action but smiled and hugged me back. Well actually it was more of an embrace, we both blushed a bit at the closeness and slowly broke the embrace.

We gave each other one last smile and he left and I sat back down, cuddling the purple bear. My roommates looked at me with big eyes and I looked at them with an innocent face. "What? Is something wrong?"

"You do know that if Natalia finds out she's going to flip." Michelle explained.

"Then if she asks I can just tell her that someone else from Purple gave it to me."

"That might work but then she's probably going to want to know who." Elizabeta replied.

"Well for now let's not worry about it, maybe she won't even ask."

Dinner ended and everyone headed back to their cabins to get ready for the campfire. I snuck some bread out for Natalia in case she was feeling hungry and headed back to the cabin. "Hey Natalia, you feeling any better?" I asked.

"Da, I am feeling better than before."

"That's good, oh and I brought you some food in case you were hungry."

I handed her some rolls and her water bottle. "Thank you Kassie." She took a bite of one of the rolls before she noticed the bear. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh this? Some guy from purple group gave it to me as a winning present."

"Who was it?" She asked, a very small hint of irritation in her voice.

"I don't know, he just walked up to me and put it in my arms and then walked away. Do you want it?"

"No it is alright, it was given to you. I wouldn't want to take something that was given to you." She smiled.

"Okay, if you say so. Are you going to go to the camp fire?"

"No, I think I'm just going to skip this one."

"Okay, well I'll see you either tomorrow or when we get back. Feel better." I put the bear on my bed and left for the campfire while Natalia finished her bread and slept. The campfire passed with Ivan sitting next to me and people looking at me like I was insane.

I didn't notice but Alfred looked at me and Ivan with anger, while the two of us smiled and laughed Alfred got up and left in the middle of the campfire. Some people noticed his anger but couldn't pinpoint just what he was angry at.

Anyway, the campfire ended and everyone headed to their cabins. On my way I was stopped by Arthur and Matthew and they asked why I sat next to Ivan and if I was crazy. "I sat next to him because I wanted to."

"But why?! How are you not scared of him?"

"He's not scary, I think that everyone else is just a big bunch of wimps. And I sat next to him because he is a sweetie who's just a big teddy bear and I like his company."

I walked away and the two looked at me, dumbfounded. Natalia was already asleep when we got back to our cabin so we had to be quiet to not wake her; she was not nice when she was woken up. Once I was ready for bed I climbed onto my top bunk and snuggled the bear Ivan gave me.

The bear smelled like Ivan and sunflowers which brought good dreams, thankfully it also helped me forget about starting dance tomorrow. I wondered what tomorrow would bring but I wouldn't find out until tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello lovely readers. First off, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've completely forgotten about writing and i've had school to deal with and now since i'm in Shrek the musical at my local theater that adds to the bunch of things i have going on in my life. Secondly, i really hope to start updating more and hopefully i won't get too wrapped up in my daily activities. Well anyway that's enough of my rambling, i hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me a review telling me what you thought, i love reading them! I shall see you in the next chapter!

A week and a half had passed and I had befriended a lot of campers. Tasha helped me get over my fear of dancing in front of people and now I can't stop. We started learning some salsa dance techniques, which Antonio was ecstatic about, and now we had to pick a partner, create our own routine, and present it to everyone.

Antonio had quickly asked me to be his partner and I agreed, since then we've been working on a routine for the song we chose which is Take you to Rio by Ester Dean. So far we had about half of the routine done and we had until the end of the week to have everything complete.

It was now Thursday and a lot of the campers were lying on the cold floor of the mess hall trying to cool themselves off. It wasn't even eight and it was already hotter than hades armpits (I don't know the highest N. Dakota gets in heat but for the sake of this chapter let's just pretend that it gets really hot), thankfully I had brought my Japanese fan that I got in LA with me so I wasn't as hot as some of the other campers.

While everyone was trying to cool off Julius walked to the front of the building and got everyone's attention. "Attention campers! I know this heat is getting to all of you but alas we must go on with our daily routine of being in the sun and doing things that will make you pass out from heatstroke. But since I'm feeling charitable and found an amazing deal online we are going to skip out on our daily activities and do something a little different. I have rented enough busses to take all of us out of the camp and into town because we are going to a special location. Now I hope you all packed a swimsuit because you're going to need it. That's right, today we are all going to a water park!"

Everyone was ecstatic and rushed to their cabins to grab their swimsuits, towels, and anything else they thought they would need. I jogged with my friends to our cabin and we all packed everything we would need in our individual backpacks.

After about thirty minutes everyone was at the camp entrance waiting to board the busses. As we waited I chatted with Bella and Ashley but before I knew it I had an overactive Italian picking me up and hugging me from behind.

"Ciao Kassie! I'm excited to go to a waterpark, which means I get to see you in a swimsuit!" (Sorry I don't feel like typing how he talks, use your imagination!) The happy Italian raved as he hugged me. I laughed and accepted the hug. "Hi Feli. I'm excited to, I haven't been to a waterpark since I was little."

"I bet Kassie looks gorgeous in a bikini!" Francis fantasized.

"I bet her body is just as awesome as mine!" Gilbert admired.

"She looks good no matter what she's wearing." Antonio smiled.

The three friends looked over at me with three different types of smiles. I didn't notice but everyone around them did. Thankfully the busses finally arrived and everyone quickly boarded. I sat in the middle section with Bella and listened to my music the whole ride there.

When we finally arrived at the waterpark it was about ten, Julius got all of us in and before we all headed in different directions Julius spoke up. "Attention campers and staff! Please do not try to leave the park and do not get into any trouble. The park closes at seven so meet up back here at six thirty. Now, stay safe and don't do anything stupid. Have fun!"

All of the campers headed off in different directions and my cabin mates and I headed off to find a place to set our stuff down. Once we found a place near the lazy river we got our suits and headed to the bathrooms. We met with Alfred, Arthur, Matthew, Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio on our way so we just stuck with them.

Everyone got changed except for me, I was taking my time. "Kassie, hurry up! We want to get on some rides!" Michelle yelled from outside the bathrooms.

"Sorry I'm almost done, these stalls aren't exactly big." I yelled back. The boys talked with each other about how they thought I would look but when I walked out their jaws dropped. I had my hair in twin tails and was wearing a brown and white stripped bikini with brown bows on the sides of the bottoms.

"Shall we go?" I smiled and went off with my girls as the boys snapped out of their trance and followed quickly behind us.

We set our stuff down on our chairs and put on our sunscreen, then we were off to the rides! The first thing we decided to go on was a waterslide. It was about twenty meters high and the slide was pretty twisty.

The girls went down first because the guys insisted on ladies first but we could tell that they were scared. After a few more waterslides we all floated in the lazy river for about a half hour. It was then that Gilbert blurted out that we should all play truth or dare, I immediately smiled and thought up countless dares from previous games.

About fifteen minutes had passed and nothing had really gotten interesting yet, so I decided to be a little shit and get things moving. It was my turn and I looked at Arthur with a grin. "Arthur, truth or dare?"

"Your grin is frightening me but I'm going to be brave and choose dare."

"Yeah, bad idea. I dare you to kiss the next girl that walks past us, you say nothing you just walk up to her, put your hands on her cheeks and kiss her!"

Gilbert high fived me for my dare and Arthur looked at me like I was crazy. "I can't possibly do that! What if it's some older married woman?!"

"Then you must suffer a kinky punishment!"

Like I said, I've played my fair amount of this game. Before we knew it I saw Ashley walk past us, I called out and she waved at us. I pushed Arthur to do his dare and his face turned beet red. He got out of the river and walked up to Ashley, she smiled at him but the look on his face looked like he was about to piss himself.

But he gathered up the courage and put his hands on her cheeks, Ashley already looked confused but when Arthur kissed her her eyes grew wide. Arthur quickly ran back into the river and dove under the water, I looked at Ashley and she walked away with cheeks as red as her hair. Arthur surfaced and I hugged him. "Holy god I was in fear for your life!" I yelled.

"Why? You're the one who gave me the dare."

"I know but my sister doesn't take lightly to random people touching her, let alone kissing her! Last guy that did that had to learn the hard way."

"Okay I kind of wanna know what happened, please continue with this story." Bella said happily.

"Well my sister was hanging out with her best friend Cassidy and they decided to go to a club because why not. So they were there for a little bit and suddenly some drunk guy came up behind her and started flirting with her and soon he kissed her. Poor guy ended up with a bloody face and two broken ribs."

My friends starred at me in shock and immediately knew to never make Ashley mad. For the rest of the day all of us made it our mission to ride each ride at least three times, unfortunately some of the lines were too long and we didn't feel like waiting. Soon it was time for everyone to head back to camp, everyone gathered their things and made their way onto the busses.

By the time we got back to camp it was already nine and everybody was too tired to do anything else so everyone went back to their cabins and called it a night. As I walked to my cabin Ashley pulled me aside and said. "That was your idea wasn't it?"

"Why whatever do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Making Arthur kiss me! It was your doing wasn't it?"

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. You shall never know!" I ran to my cabin laughing evilly as Ashley glared holes in my back. By the time I got to bed my hair hadn't completely dried yet but since I was too lazy to blow dry it I decided to just go to sleep and let my pillow soak up the rest of the water. Unfortunately the temperatures had dropped pretty low that night so I ended up waking up with an unwanted guest.


End file.
